


【斯哈】Maybe I Love You

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry, 斯哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 斯哈！
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	【斯哈】Maybe I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> 有點超了還是情人節快樂！！！

「Daddy告訴我嘛！你當初是怎麼和Father在一起的？！」望著一臉好奇的女兒Harry難得的詞窮了，他其實不是很想回憶那個過去……真的！

「怎麼了？」男人掀開被子側躺了進來，Harry往背後一靠窩進男人的懷裡，乾淨而帶著魔藥特有味道的懷抱讓他沉迷的蹭了蹭。

「今天Kate問了我一個問題…」男人親了親青年的後頸，等著戀人繼續說下去「…問我，你當初是怎麼和我在一起的…」男人低低的笑聲迴盪在溫暖的臥室裡，他的臉尷尬的紅了。

「Well，Mr.Potter如今是想用錯字連篇來攻擊你可憐教授的腦袋嗎？」Severus手下飛快改著Harry遲交的作業，魁地奇比賽的時候因為Harry又摔斷了肋骨，請假3天之後就是面臨一大堆遲交的作業，還有未完成的勞動服務，當然，大部分都是Severus交代的。

「沒有，教授。」被作業強迫留在寢室，被勞動服務佔據所有休息時間，早已疲憊不堪的Harry失去了爭吵的能力，諷刺的話語讓他再次確定Snape…哦Snape教授跟他有多麼不合，他如果只用Snape稱呼Hermione肯定又要對他嘮叨一個小時…。

「Potter！」熬著Truth Serum的坩堝一不小心被冒失的男孩推了一下…男人抱住了男孩用寬大的袖口擋住因為爆炸噴濺出來的藥劑，自己卻因為爆炸和產生變異的藥劑有了親密的接觸…

「一切正常…？」Madam Pomfrey檢查的結果就是一切正常，除了不能說假話…「藥效因為變異所以不確定會持續多久。」

「你先回去，Potter！」Severus平靜的指揮Harry，畢竟這種時候還是一個人待著比較安全。

「教授，我從以前就想問了…」

「出去！我不會回答你任何問題！」門"碰！"的關了起來。

「教授，我的勞動服務還沒做完！」

「你的勞動服務延後！現在不要再打擾我！」

「教授！你為什麼討厭我？」為了知道答案Harry使用了特殊手段開門，他不知道為什麼一定要知道答案，心裡就有一種執念促使他去問清楚。

「我從來都不討厭你…」Severus無力的坐在了椅子上「我喜歡你Harry…戀人的那種，現在可以離開你可憐教授的辦公室了嗎？」

「那個…可…可以…」Harry跌跌撞撞的離開魔藥教授的辦公室，他從來沒有想過會得到這種答案…

第二天

Severus打開門就看到門口的一坨不明生物，他抬腳踢了一下門口的東西，獲得一隻熟睡的Potter。

Harry是在咖啡的香氣中醒來的：「教授！」

「在我門前睡著的Potter先生有什麼指教？」

「教授，我想了一下發現你好像有點彆扭，每次都是救我或幫我然後被我誤會，我也不知道喜不喜歡你…但是我覺得我們可以先交往看看！」

「可以…」不想答應但是Truth Serum的作用還在…他們就這樣糊裡糊塗的變成了情侶……

「我真的不知道Truth Serum變異還會有Amortentia的效用…雖然只是放大了你對我以及我對你的好感…」

「也挺好的…」Severus輕輕吻上伴侶的唇瓣，這樣就足夠了。

Maybe you like me，Maybe I love you.

-END-


End file.
